


【瞳耀】沉醉不醒。001号档案。03

by beiyi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiyi/pseuds/beiyi





	【瞳耀】沉醉不醒。001号档案。03

［档案编号：001］

天确实已经泛着点点光亮，白羽瞳背对着窗口却是第一个察觉到光变化的人。展耀因他一句，“天光了”，才抬头看向白羽瞳。

零星的晨曦顺着白羽瞳身形轮廓投影在这间屋里，不知谁关了那盏台灯，所有人又簇拥着一起走出现场。匆忙凌乱的脚步声，在狭窄的楼道里喧闹拥挤，又被楼道的墙壁反射回，形成逐渐弱下去的叠声，让这栋年久失修的大厦过于热闹。

真正的热闹是大厦警戒线外围着的那些记者，闪光灯和话筒比已经枯萎的血液还叫人恐慌，展耀匆匆贴着临街铺面的卷闸门往他们的车那边走，公共关系科的陈明俊替他们吸引了大部分记者的注意。展耀下意识回头看看那个侃侃而谈的青年人，看着他从容不迫带着笑面对一个一个尖刻、不怀好意又或者充满陷阱的问题，那些“长枪短炮”似的镜头几乎怼到他的脸上，“trolls ”这个出现在死者电脑屏幕上的单词，又浮现在展耀眼前。

这个词的意思很多，其中一个是类似于网络喷子的形容词，形容这种专门在网上恶意挑衅别人的人。用自己那些黑暗又颓丧的意识对别人妄加揣测，那么这些记者举着话筒，抛不怀好意问题的行为，和那些“网络喷子”也没差。

一切都让展耀觉得恍惚，他大概真的有些困了，连步子都有些颠倒。庄森及时伸手扶了他一把，“阿耀一起吃早餐吗？”展耀摇头拒绝了庄森，他现在只想寻着白羽瞳手里刚买的咖啡灌一口，就一口足够。很遗憾白羽瞳早察觉到他的意图，站在车边，空着的右手伸出食指冲着展耀摆了摆，no way 。

即使还没有足够的光线让展耀能看清白羽瞳的五官，但他已能推测出白羽瞳的反应，或者更夸张的是他耳边还有回音。是白羽瞳经常会用的语调声线，展耀抿了抿嘴唇，并没有靠近白羽瞳身边的那辆车，脚步硬生生转了个弯，朝庄森走过去。庄森坐在靠近驾驶座那边，正将白大褂折叠整齐放进公事包，看见展耀上车的时候露出了出乎意料的神色，但随即又微笑着问他，“怎么样，阿耀改变主意要和我一同吃早餐了吗，火腿西多士怎样？阿斌正好不在，你陪我就不觉得一个人闷了。”展耀喜欢同庄森讲话，从来没负担没压力，庄森从来不会追着一个人问长问短，问他怎么不开心，问他是不是不舒服，问他想吃什么。

只有白羽瞳会。

展耀点点头，算是答应了庄森的邀请，几个小时的现场勘察已经让他的脑子和胃袋一同空瘪停转，思绪机械的重复着那个开门关门的问题，连车都停到了警局大门口也是庄森拍了他胳膊，他才想起下车。

通宵达旦的工作让展耀他们组成为了餐厅今天第一波客人。白羽瞳端着餐盘放到展耀面前，西多士闻起来有些油腻，虽然这是几分钟前展耀自己点的单，但此时他却没有胃口能咽得下这东西，他试着咬了一口却始终吞不下去，尴尬极了，他不看白羽瞳。仿佛什么做错了事的小孩儿，又好像是偷偷摸摸的背着人做坏事的人一样。但是牛奶姑且能喝下去，展耀捧着杯子掩饰般咽下去一大口，盯着餐牌发呆，牛奶并不能真正填饱空荡荡的胃，他依旧需要吃些什么。庄森好像也对西多士不感兴趣，要了一份火腿通粉，拿叉的姿势倒和他握手术刀姿势有些像。趁着展耀发愣，白羽瞳又拿来了几个餐包，寡淡的餐包配着牛奶清爽饱腹倒也不错，展耀这么想着，白羽瞳就已经将餐包放到了他面前，交换那盘火腿西多士。

这就是展耀会觉得窝火的原因之一，白羽瞳把自己照顾的太好，好的让自己有些无所适从。

餐厅人不多，来这吃早餐的多半都是熬夜加班的同僚。零星的人多说几句话都能让其他人听见，展耀心里挂着案子，手指捏着的餐包都要变形，双眉紧蹙；庄森一面用叉吃着通粉，一面将手机放在桌上慢吞吞的不知道回复着谁的消息。白羽瞳的视线落在展耀身上，晃了一圈把到嘴边的关心话咽了回去，捻着展耀不想吃的西多士咬了一口。白羽瞳的动作很自然，正巧对上庄森的视线，收获了一句调侃，“原来白sir的洁癖是选择性发作啊。”

庄森业务能力出色，每每都会负责白羽瞳他们组的尸检，所以他和白羽瞳被动打交道的次数也比跟其他部门的多。庄森深谙怎么惹怒白羽瞳，只要触及展耀，这只阿耀嘴里的“臭老鼠”就会变成“白家小老虎”，挺有趣的。尤其此时白羽瞳脸上已经浮出了气愤的神情，却又碍于在餐厅人多眼杂，更重要的是展耀还坐在旁边强撑着精神吃早餐，他从喉管里挤出几声粗重的呼吸声，却始终没还嘴。

从死者家里现场陈设环境多方面分析，死者的外貌很久没有打理过了，油腻的半长发，桌上堆积的食品袋，这一切都能说明，他平常应当很少出门，或者可以大胆推测他长期通过网络来感知这个世界，当然这是规矩的说法，通俗易懂些，这人十有八九是个宅男，那么宅男的桌上怎么可能没有卫生纸。门关着和开着或许好解释，以前他们不是没发生过在案发现场的天花板夹层里逮到过凶手，很有可能大厦保安第一遍上去巡逻发现的时候凶手还潜伏在凶案现场，等保安下楼去值班室打电话的时候打开了门才溜了出去。

但如果只是这样简单，那等会看看何晓冬正在分析的街口录像对应时间段便一目了然。但展耀总觉得事情没这么简单，从半夜发现尸体开始，他直觉有某个地方不对劲，或许就是那卷消失的卫生纸，又或许是死者电脑屏幕上的那个单词，“trolls ”。

展耀想到这，下意识捏紧了手里的餐包，餐包棕色的外皮略显松脆，轻轻一捏就裂成四五块，他的手指陷入其中蜂巢型的内心，不上不下。

“高sir今天来的挺早的啊。”餐厅另一边有陆续新来的同僚，展耀下意识分了神冲那个声音方向看了一眼，几个穿的西装革履的人推门走了进来，一看就是他们CCB的人，为首的叫高访，三十刚出头的年纪，已经是CCB的副主管了，斯文大方。照理来说他们CCB这个部门几乎不用加班，但高访之前去海外交流学习一个多月，手头上的材料有些得尽快处理，便索性留下了赶了个通宵。展耀他们组和其他部门的交情一向不深，高访又是个工作狂型的同僚，展耀索性连打招呼都省略了，低头将手里已经支离破碎的餐包胡乱塞进嘴里。

庄森听到那边的动静，见是高访便冲他挥了挥手，算作打招呼。他没料到，高访见着他径直走了过来，不得不说高访有一副好皮囊，皮肤白皙纤腰翘臀被他身上银灰色的西装衬得更明显，戴着金丝眼镜，后梳的发型一丝不苟。高访说话的时候有股一本正经的威严，他站着庄森坐着，更在高低差上有了压迫感，他一只手撑着桌面，指尖点了点，“庄sir，麻烦你帮我催一下你们法医室的同事，我走之前那个case ，就是疑犯自杀的那个尸检报告，麻烦尽快给我，别拖太久，大家都不想的。”

高访说完还冲着庄森露出了一个标准化的微笑，庄森点头应了一声，高访才转向白羽瞳和展耀，伸手和他两一一握过，“白sir，展sir久仰了，我是CCB的高访。不打扰你们，我先走了。”


End file.
